Lady Gaga/Artpop
The ARTPOP era as its name implies refers to the album cycle for ARTPOP. Although the album was released on November 11th, 2013, the era began on July 11, 2013, when Gaga announced the single and album release date. The era ended on November 24, 2014, when Gaga closed the final artRAVE in Paris. Pre-ARTPOP era : Note: 2011 and 2012 are in the Born This Way era, but Gaga started hyping ARTPOP at that time, but the ARTPOP era had not officially began yet. *Gaga began recording ARTPOP in 2011 and even started dropping hints about the album in later 2011. *Throughout 2012, Gaga teased the album calling it her favorite album of her's. She revealed a lot of details about ARTPOP through chat rooms on LittleMonsters.com *Gaga revealed the album title on August 3rd, 2012. *The album was originally planned for an early 2013 release but was postponed when Gaga hurt her hip while performing on the Born This Way Ball Tour in February 2013. That also resulted in the cancellation of the remainder of the Born This Way Ball. 2013 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|July|link=2013/July 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 002.jpg|August|link=2013/August 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Aura performance 001.png|September|link=2013/September 10-22-13 LAX Airport 003.jpg|October|link=2013/October 11-10-13 artRAVE White Carpet 001.jpg|November|link=2013/November 12-8-13 Capital JBB red carpet 001.jpg|December|link=2013/December July :Main article: 2013/July *''July 11th''. Lady Gaga announced ARTPOP release date (November 11th) and date of the artRave launch party (November 10th), which marked the beginning of the ARTPOP era. *''July 23th''. Tara Savelo confirmed the ARTPOP lead single's title "Applause" through LittleMonsters.com. *''July 25th''. It was confirmed by MTV that Lady Gaga would make a big comeback on the MTV Video Music Awards 2013, performing her new single. August :Main article: 2013/August *''August 5th''. A demo version of "Aura" has been leaked online. *''August 12th''. Initially the album's lead single "Applause" was scheduled to be released on August 19th but due to snippets of the song being leaked online by hackers prior to its release, "Applause" was released a week earlier. *''August 12th-13th''. The pre-order of the upcoming album ARTPOP started on August 12th in a few countries and on August 13th in the rest of the world. *''August 16th''. Lady Gaga confirmed via LittleMonsters.com that she will be the headliner of the iTunes Festival 2013. She called her forthcoming performance as the "SwineFest". *''August 19th''. The "Applause" music video directed by Inez and Vinoodh premiered on the Good Morning America. *''August 25th''. Lady Gaga opened the MTV Video Music Awards 2013 with the song "Applause". It has been the first televised live performance of the song. September :Main article: 2013/September |right|170 px]] *''September 1st''. Lady Gaga performed on iTunes Festival at The Roadhouse in London. She debuted with songs "Aura", "MANiCURE", "ARTPOP", "Jewels And Drugs", "Sex Dreams", "Swine" and "I Wanna Be With U" onstage. *''September 19th''. Lady Gaga revealed the new song title "Venus" via Twitter and LittleMonsters.com. October :Main article: 2013/October |left|170 px]] *''October 9th''. Lady Gaga revealed the full tracklist of the album. *''October 11th''. Lady Gaga posted an image of the album cover on her Instagram. *''October 21st''. Due to the positive commercial response, "Do What U Want" was released as second single from the album instead of "Venus". *''October 24th''. Lady Gaga debuted with the song "Gypsy" at Berghain Club in Berlin during the ARTPOP listening party. *''October 26th''. Lady Gaga performed "Venus" at G-A-Y Nightclub for the first time. *''October 27th''. A song "Venus" was released as the first promotional single from the album. November :Main article: 2013/November *''November 3rd''. Lady Gaga debuted with the song "Dope" on YouTube Music Awards. *''November 4th''. A song "Dope" was released as the second promotional single from the album. *''November 10th''. Lady Gaga took part in artRave launch party. She presented "the flying dress" VOLANTIS created by techHaus and Studio XO, the upcoming app ARTPOP, and the ARTPOP sculpture created by Jeff Koons. She also performed with nine songs from the upcoming album. *''November 11th''. The album ARTPOP and the app was released worldwide at the same day. *''November 16th''. A Saturday Night Live with Lady Gaga as both the host and musical guest debuted today. *''November 19th''. It was revealed that Lady Gaga will perform at Roseland Ballroom in spring 2014. *''November 20th''. A short fashion film starring Lady Gaga directed by Inez and Vinoodh debuted today. *''November 24th''. Lady Gaga and R. Kelly performed on American Music Awards with the song "Do What U Want". December :Main article: 2013/December *''December 3rd''. Lady Gaga posted a promophoto of artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Tour on her Twitter and confirmed that the upcoming tour will start in USA. *''December 8th''. Lady Gaga performed at Jingle Bell Ball in London, UK. *''December 17th''. Lady Gaga performed the song "Do What U Want" at The Voice with Christina Aguilera. 2014 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris-004.jpg|January|link=2014/January 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|February|link=2014/February 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 004.jpg|March|link=2014/March 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|April|link=2014/April 5-4-14 Bad Romance - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|May|link=2014/May 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 006.jpg|June|link=2014/June 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg|July|link=2014/July 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 004.jpg|August|link=2014/August 9-22-14 Arriving at Brussels Town Hall 001.jpg|September|link=2014/September 10-8-14 Returning at Hotel in Berlin 002.jpg|October|link=2014/October 11-25-14 Arriving at Vip Room Club in Paris 001.JPG|November|link=2014/November Links Category:Biography Category:Eras